All This Time
by MariskaMeloni0525
Summary: Post-Bombshell oneshot. I think we could all use some smutty Bensler amidst this Tucker nonsense, don't you?


**All This Time**

Three dresses on the bed. Three dresses that she needs to narrow down to one, within the next 30 minutes. Elliot will be at her door, ready to go to the Swingset, and she won't even be dressed yet. Standing in her bedroom in a strapless, black lace bra and leopard print Victoria's Secret cheekies that she splurged on a couple weeks ago, Olivia picks up her black dress and tries it on again.

 _Not tonight_ , she thinks.

Taking it off, Olivia hangs it back in her closet and finally narrows it down to two. A short, one-shoulder navy blue number, or a strapless leopard print dress that hits just above mid-thigh. Her thoughts turn to Elliot. He had told her earlier that day that he and Kathy are officially done. _Again_. Not even Eli could keep them together anymore. While Olivia had been a supportive friend, she is now eyeing these dresses, thinking about which one she would more enjoy Elliot stripping off her body. The thought sends chills down her spine. The ring isn't even off his finger yet and all she can think about is how to get him into her panties. Her fingers run over the pattern of the strapless dress and she decides this is the one.

Sliding it on, Olivia pairs it with some nude, 5-inch Louboutins and dangly, diamond earrings. She is applying the last of her eyeliner and mascara when her doorbell buzzes. She lets him in and is putting on some lip gloss when he raps on her door. With a glimpse in the mirror and one last adjustment of her breasts in this bra, Olivia heads to the front door to greet her "husband" for the evening.

She swings the door open and is met with a very cleaned up Elliot, looking every bit of sexy in his suit and opened button down. He catches her staring at him and clears his throat. She looks up to catch him smirking.

"Hey there."

Her face reddens and she smiles warmly.

"Hey yourself."

He's never known her to be shy about anything, but right now she is the epitome of an introvert.

"You ready to go?"

Olivia hesitates a minute before regaining her composure.

"Yeah. 'Course."

As she turns to shut and lock her door, Elliot leans into her and whispers just next to her ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight. Don't think I didn't take notice of that."

Olivia shudders and turns the key in the lock.

Her voice is small as she replies.

"Thank you."

He places a hand at the small of her back, leading her down the hallway to their waiting car downstairs.

The ride to the Swingset is awkwardly quiet. She's unusually fidgety and he doesn't know where to put his hands. They've done several undercover missions before, but this is the first one in a setting such as this. He fishes in his coat pocket until his fingers land on cold metal. He pulls them out of his pocket and examines them carefully. She has a large, cushion cut diamond with a matching platinum band. Elliot looks over to his right and sees her eyes have gone wide.

"I don't think they could have made that diamond any bigger if they tried."

He chuckles and she holds out her hand, palm up, to take the rings from him.

Instead, Elliot flips her hand over and slides the rings on himself. He watches her face and sees her breath hitch.

 _One day_ , he thinks. One day he will ask her and this won't all be for show.

Olivia clears her throat and thanks him. He smiles and it's only a minute before they pull up to the entrance of the club.

Elliot walks to her side of the cab, taking her hand in his, linking their fingers as they walk through the door.

They are immediately welcomed by a shorter, blonde woman who they can only assume is the hostess.

"Welcome to the Swingset. I'm Suzette."

Olivia decides it's better if Elliot speaks for both of him so she squeezes his hand, allowing him to take the lead.

"Hi Suzette. This is my wife, Olivia. I'm Elliot."

Suzette smiles at the seemingly happy couple.

"And you were invited by…?"

Olivia takes the opportunity to speak up this time.

"A friend of my husband. Jerry Bullard?"

It is abundantly clear that Suzette knows this man as she nods.

"Jerry…one of our best members. First time experiencing the lifestyle?"

Olivia shifts nervously against Elliot, but he keeps a steady hold of her hand. She smiles bashfully at Suzette and Elliot.

"Is it that obvious?"

Suzette smiles knowingly.

"You two are going to have a lot of fun. Come on."

They follow Suzette to the bar to get better acquainted.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Not one to drink on the job, Olivia orders for them both.

"Uhh, two club sodas."

"Spider, two club sodas for our new friends."

Spider, the bartender, nods.

"Coming right up."

Suzette turns back to Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia feels like the more questions she asks, the more believable they will be.

"So, umm, since this is our first time, is it okay if we just umm…"

Sensing her hesitancy, Suzette finishes for her.

"Watch?"

Olivia lets out a relieved "yeah" and gives a small laugh.

"Absolutely. Don't feel any pressure to do anything. You can walk around and mingle or sit back, relax, and drink it all in, although what you see will be _very_ tempting."

Spider walks back over with their order and hands them their drinks.

"Enjoy, folks."

Suzette raises hers in a toast.

"To quenching your every thirst."

Elliot and Olivia cheers and he looks around.

"Uh, so Jerry said he was going to be here tonight. Have you seen him?"

Suzette shakes her head.

"Not yet, but you wanna find Jerry, just look for Cassandra."

Both Olivia and Elliot look confused.

"Who's Cassandra?"

Suzette looks somewhat surprised at the question.

"I'm surprised Jerry didn't mention her. He probably wants to keep her all to himself."

Suzette looks around before her eyes land on a petit woman sitting at a tall table, surrounded by three men.

"Oh, there she is."

"Wow, she's beautiful."

Suzette turns to Olivia to agree.

"See what I mean about temptation?"

While Suzette walks over to whisper in Cassandra's ear, Elliot lets go of their joined hands and begins to rub small, comforting circles on Olivia's lower back. She sinks into the familiar touch before straightening up when Cassandra comes to meet them.

"Elliot, Olivia, glad you could make it."

"Not half as glad as we are."

Cassandra smiles sweetly at the pleasantries.

"Do you mind if your husband buys me a drink?"

 _Yes._

"Well if he doesn't, I will."

Elliot laughs.

"What'll ya have?"

Cassandra turns to Spider.

"Scotch on the rocks, splash of water."

Spider smiles.

"Comin right up."

Cassandra focuses her attention back on Elliot and Olivia.

"So Suzette says you know our friend, Jerry."

Cassandra smiles fondly, remembering the other night's events.

"Jerry and I played together just the other night. I hope he didn't give you all the details and spoil the fun."

Elliot looks down as he smiles coyly.

"No. Jerry didn't say a word except we should come and play, too."

Just then, a stranger walks up behind Olivia, touching her on the shoulder. Shocked, she looks to Elliot for help before turning to the intrusive couple.

"Hi. Haven't seen you here before."

"Well, I'm Olivia. I'm a newbie."

"Oh, we looove newbies."

While Olivia is distracted by this couple, Cassandra leans in and whispers in Elliot's ear.

"Elliot, come here. I wanna show you something."

Cassandra takes Elliot by the hand, effectively separating the partners. Olivia looks over her shoulder as Elliot is being led away. He locks eyes with her and she trusts he won't do anything to jeopardize the case.

Cassandra leads Elliot to a back room, filled with people _playing_ on the plethora of chairs and sofas scattered about the room.

They find an unoccupied spot on the couch and sit down.

"Olivia's lovely. I'm a little surprised you're willing to share her with anyone else."

Elliot gives her a sexy smirk. He wants her eating out of the palm of his hand.

"I'm just trying to broaden our horizons. What's Jerry into?"

Just as Cassandra is about to respond, Olivia barges into the room, a look of panic on her face that only Elliot would recognize. She walks over to him and stands in fornt of the pair.

"We need to leave, El. I need you to take me home."

Olivia's demands don't sit well with Cassandra so she decides to test a theory.

"Elliot, Olivia is your wife you haven't so much as touched her since you walked in here. Why don't you kiss her?"

Olivia looks appalled.

"We don't have to prove anything to you. We're not here to please you, sweetheart."

Cassandra is a little taken aback by Olivia's terse reply.

"No, but you're here to please yourselves, right? I mean, for all we know, you could be cops."

At this word, other couples' ears perk up and soon, there are multiple sets of eyes staring at them.

Olivia looks around and looks down at Elliot.

"We need to get going. Now."

Elliot looks confused, but isn't one to argue with his partner. He's about to get up when Cassandra grabs his collar and goes in for the kiss. Before she can get her lips on him, Olivia is pushing her away and suddenly she finds her own lips planted on Elliot.

He's completely shocked at first, but does a good job of hiding it. His hands navigate her body as if he's been touching her for years. One lands in her hair and the other at her waist. He pulls her onto his lap and their audience, seemingly satisfied, begins to dissipate. Cassandra, on the other hand, is very keen on watching the show. Olivia pulls back and glares at Cassandra with swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"He's mine, not yours, and it was a mistake coming here."

Returning her gaze to Elliot, she sees the lust in his eyes and feels his hard-on pressed against her wet center. Her body automatically responds to his. As her hips grind against him, his fingers tighten their hold and he lets out low moan.

"It's time to go home. Right now."

All Elliot can manage to do is nod his head in agreement and follow her out the door. They don't speak as he hails a cab to take them back to her apartment.

One the ride home, he chances a glance in her direction and she wears a contemplative expression as she gazes out the window. He wants to know what she is thinking. More importantly, he is _dying_ to know how she feels about the kiss they shared not ten minutes ago.

"Liv…"

"Not now, El. Not here."

He thinks she is brushing him off and he bristles at the thought, considering she is the one who kissed him, but then she reaches over and takes his hand in hers, closing the distance between them.

He wraps his fingers around hers and releases an audible sigh. They're silent for the rest of the ride.

Once inside her apartment, Olivia walks to the kitchen to grab them two beers while they talk. She needs to explain why she ran into that room, hellbent on getting Elliot out of there in any way she knew how.

She turns around to head into the living room but he is right behind her. She jumps and almost drops the beers.

"What was that back there?"

Olivia hands him the bottle and takes a swig from hers, running her fingers through her hair.

"The couple that took me away from you really got to me. They wanted to play and I wasn't feeling it. I know we have to go back tomorrow night and I didn't want to break our cover so I figured the easiest way to get out of there was to seem...I don't know...turned on by everything happening around us. I ran straight to you and I saw Cassandra's hands all over you and I just…"

Elliot knows he has her. "You just…what?"

Olivia begins to peel the label on her bottle, a sure sign of sexual frustration if he's ever seen one.

"I needed our cover to be believable as possible. I hadn't planned on kissing you, but then Cassandra opened her big mouth and, well…it just happened and I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"I kissed you back, Liv…"

"…have gotten carried away and it was just a stupid…"

"Liv…I wanted to..."

"…mistake."

"OLIVIA."

Olivia stops speaking and looks at him. He moves in closer until her back hits the counter, caging her in against him. He speaks slowly, looking her in the eye.

"I kissed you back. It happened, Liv, and I'm not sorry it happened. In fact, I want it to happen again. "

Olivia opens her mouth to speak, but Elliot cuts her off. With his mouth.

She pulls back from him and her eyes search his. He wants her. She sees it plain as day. Her breathing comes in shallow pants as his hand rises to cradle her cheek. she nuzzles her face against his palm and places a kiss on his lifeline.

"Elliot you're barely divorced. This is insane."

"Live, a divorce is a divorce. I've waited years to tell you how I feel. I wasn't imagining that earlier, was I? You want this too, right?"

She waits a beat before she answers him.

"Yeah. Yeah, El, I want this, too."

Elliot takes her hand, leading her to her bedroom. As much as she had hoped this would happen, now that she finds herself in this situation she feels wholly unprepared. Everything she wore tonight was to grab his attention and her ensemble has certainly achieved that goal. He senses her hesitance and debates whether or not to address it.

Elliot walks over to the bed with Olivia in tow. He sits, facing her as she stands in front of him. He pulls her in by the waist so she stands in between his legs. His hands run along the backs of her thighs and up under the hem of her dress. Her breathing becomes shallow as he lifts the material over her hips, placing a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss just below her navel. Goosebumps break out all over her skin as he licks a trail from the spot of the kiss, down to the top of her panties. Her legs are about to buckle, but his hands find their way to her ass, pressing her firmly against his lips. She removes his suit jacket and untucks his shirt, before pulling that over his head as well. She's waited so long to feel his skin against hers.

Olivia moans as Elliot peppers her skin with kisses. A heat sweeps over her body and settles low in her belly. If she's being honest with herself, she feels like a teenager and it's her first time all over again.

In a surprisingly bold move, Elliot's mouth covers her core through the satin of her panties and she whimpers. _Loudly_.

He grins in triumph. He's waited so long to have this woman and now they're finally here. Together.

His fingers grip the lace trim of her underwear and slowly pull them down her legs. Olivia reaches behind her and unzips her dress, pulling it over her head. Now it's Elliot's turn to moan. She's standing in front of him in nothing but a strapless bra, spiky heels, and the rings on her left finger that he had given her earlier in the evening. She's everything he has ever dreamed she would be, and he's dreamt about her _a lot._

About to toe out of the heels, Elliot halts her.

"Leave them on. Those and the rings."

Olivia looks at him, hands on her hips, looking every bit the sassy detective he knows and loves.

"C'mere Liv."

She saunters over to him, the confidence that eluded her earlier now out in full force. Elliot licks his lips like a predatory wolf as she swings her legs over his lap, one on each side of his thighs. He leans in, planting kisses from her neck to just below her ear as his fingers pop the clasp on her bra, pulling it off her body and tossing it on the floor. Olivia grinds her hips against him and they both moan as his palms move from her back to her breasts. He wants to feel every inch of her; to learn every curve of her body, what she likes, her favorite places to be touched and kissed, but all of that would have to wait. Placing her hand flat against his chest, Olivia pushes him to lie back on the bed, his legs still dangling off the edge.

Elliot grips her ass again, pulling her hips towards his face. He feels her whole body tense up and he does his best to gently stroke her thigh and bring her back to him.

Placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh, he murmurs against her skin.

"You okay? You trust me?"

Her response is so faint that he has to strain to hear it.

"Yes."

It's all the permission he needs before his mouth ascends upon her flesh and she is writhing in pleasure. Letting go of her previous inhibitions, Olivia is all rolling hips and loud moans of ecstasy. His tongue paints a work of art against her soaking wet center and she lets one of her hands drop, gripping his head to keep his mouth planted firmly against her. She wants to come like this and he's two strokes of his tongue away from making that happen. He inserts two fingers inside of her to open her up even more and she screams out. Every nerve ending in her body is on fire, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Olivia comes unexpectedly and he drinks in everything she has to offer. Her hips stall in their movements and Elliot places a tender kiss against her, withdrawing his fingers before allowing her to slide back down his body.

She recovers in record time and her hands go to work on his belt and pants. Before Elliot can slow her down, she has them off and on the floor. He sits up, keeping her in his lap, as he kisses a path from her nipples up to her mouth. Her tongue fights his for dominance as her hand wraps around impressive size, stroking him to his full hardness.

Olivia sits up and moves over him, sinking down slowly and looking into his eyes. Pausing for a second, she holds his face in her hands, their breathing labored and intermingled.

"This changes everything. You know that, right?"

Elliot leans forward and places a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Yeah. I know. For this, though? For this…for us…I think it's worth it. Don't you?"

Olivia nods her head. Instead of verbally responding, she sinks onto him and they both let out a loud groan. She's tight and he can immediately tell it's been a while for her. They way her face pulls when she finally settles on him, taking him in completely, he knows it hurts her.

Her arms wrap around him as he cradles her head to the side of his so their cheeks touch. Dipping down to kiss the hollow of her throat, Elliot whispers against her skin.

"You're in control here."

He feels her nod. She's still amazed that, although they've never made love, he knows her body inside and out. Once she relaxes, Olivia begins to move. His hands rub up and down her back as her sensitive, peaked nipples scrape against his skin.

"God, baby, you feel so good."

 _Baby_. Her hips move faster on top of him as his fingers dig into her flesh even harder. Olivia looks at him and bites her lip.

"Mmmm. You _fuck_ so good, El. Nobody has ever made me feel this good."

The ego boost does wonders because before she knows it, he is flipping them over and she's laid out on her back with her legs thrown over each of his shoulders. Elliot is slamming into her and her cries reverberate off the walls of her room. His grunts become louder and his thrusts more punishing. She wasn't exaggerating before. No one has ever fucked her so thoroughly and if she has her way, nobody else but him ever will again.

"Fu…El…so close…don't stop."

Elliot watches her face. Her mouth is open and the space between her eyes is crinkled in deep concentration.

He leans down so his hands are on either side of her head, her knees now pushed in against her chest. This new change in position allows Elliot to hit her harder. _Deeper_. His lips touch hers and she responds eagerly.

Elliot pulls back and there is a dopey smile adorning Olivia's face.

"Open your eyes, Liv. Look at me."

Olivia opens her eyes and finds Elliot staring at her. His eyes are a deep blue and she can see the pure, unadulterated passion reflected from her own. He finds each of her hands above her head and interlocks their fingers, feeling the slick, cool metal of her rings against his hand. Olivia's legs are cramping and she's covered in sweat, but she's in such a delicious pain that she would rather die than switch positions now for the sake of comfort.

Digging her $1100 heels into Elliot's back, Olivia silently reiterates that she's close and spurs him on. Releasing one of her hands to maneuver it between them, Elliot applies some much needed pressure to her clit and it sends her screaming right over the edge. As she pulsates around him, he releases inside of her and he's never known a feeling so close to home. He wants to stay there forever, but she's struggling to breath so he slowly moves off of her to sit back on his heels.

Her legs fall from his shoulders and onto the bed. He pulls her heels off and they land on the floor with a soft thud. Her sore toes dig into the plush mattress as Elliot rubs out the kinks in her calves and thighs.

"God, I could get used to this princess treatment you're giving me."

Elliot chuckles and massages her foot, kissing the inside of her ankle.

"Good. I don't plan on going anywhere. Ever."

The realization that they will either break up or be together for the rest of their lives slams into her full force. Elliot senses the shift in the atmosphere and moves to lie down next to her. They slip under the covers and in an unexpected move, she slides her body against his, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He thought for sure she would start spewing a thousand reasons why they just turned onto a dead end road heading for disaster, but she seems calm and content to be in his arms.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

His thumb swipes back and forth across her abdomen, keeping her in place. Elliot kisses her shoulder and moves his head next to hers.

"Tell me you know…"

Olivia focuses on a spot on the far side of the room. She nods her head and covers his hand with her own.

"Yeah, El. I know. Me too…me too"

Her body slacks against his as she pulls their joined hands up to her chest, resting against her heart. She still wears the rings and the symbolism is not lost on either of them. His thumb rubs against the band over and over again as if wanting to imprint it on her skin.

"One day, this will be real. I'm going to give you a ring and it won't be for a case."

He feels her tense.

"That's a little fast..."

He cuts her off, not wanting to hear

"Calm down, Olivia. I didn't say right now, although we've been dancing around this for 12 years so I hardly think anything is fast anymore. I just want you to know that this means something to me. That _you_ mean everything to me."

Olivia turns her head and reaches for a kiss which he happily gives her.

Just before they fall asleep, she whispers into the dark.

"I wasn't lying to Cassandra tonight. You're mine. Nobody else's."

He pulls her tighter against him and says, "There's never been a contest, Liv. I've always been yours. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She falls asleep, snuggled in his embrace, thinking how incredibly fortunate they are to _finally_ have each other after all this time.


End file.
